


To Steal a Heart

by witheringWriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, Fluff, Kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witheringWriter/pseuds/witheringWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Thief and a Princess - Old Friends, New even-more-than-friends? Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Steal a Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AzaMack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzaMack/gifts).



\---

"Ahhhhhhhh, it's only you and me now my sweet," the Thief cooed, holding a small package to her face.

"Not quite!"

The Thief almost jumped but instead parried two steps to the right and behind some curtains. She peeked from behind it and saw a silhouette move from the tall shaded frames where a curvacious body was seen getting into a dress.

"I apologize for interrupting milady," the intruder sneered. The lady giggled and came out from her changing area. A small smile was on her lightly freckled face and the Thief gave a surprised gasp, holding her mask in place and retreating further back to the corner of the room.

"Y-Your Highness!" she stuttered. The princess giggled some more and walked towards her.

"There's no need for the formalities, Thief," she said gently. "Without my crown I am only Feferi." She smiled and the Thief smirked lightly.

"Your Highness is too kind but I think I'll be taking off now," she nodded, quickly sliding between the princess and the window. Before it shut.

"Ah," the Thief commented and turned to see a playful smirk on Feferi's face. The Thief nodded in resignation and gestured to Feferi as a whole. "'Witch' wasn't it?" Feferi shrugged with a sheepish smile.

"I'm quite sure you knew that already," Feferi tilted her head, "Vriska."

The revealed Thief laughed wholeheartedly and took off her mask and pulled down her hood. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and shrugged.

"How's it going, Fef?" she asked, leaning on the inner edge of the window. The princess shrugged back.

"Learning to run a kingdom, dealing with the moirail. Nothing as exciting as when we were kids," she replied, drawing patterns into the ground with her feet as she swung her arms side to side. Vriska chuckled.

"So Eridan is still cut up that I hate-dumped him? Well isn't he a baby," she mused. Feferi gave a small pout and frowned very slightly, facially reprimanding the cerulean-blood with just her expression. Vriska shrugged but seemed a bit remorseful for her comment.

"What have you taken this time?" Feferi casually asked. Vriska grinned, her fangs bared and eyes almost shining.

"I'm soooooooo sorry, but I don't think I should tell you," she sing-songed. Feferi rolled her eyes and pouted, cheeks puffed.

"For glubs sake, what is it Vriska?!" Feferi hissed. She tried to sound mean but her curiosity-sparkled eyes gave her away. Vriska smiled at the look. She found the highblood's eyes to be quite pretty. Vriska shook her head.

"I don't think I should," she shrugged. Feferi growled in a way that was akin to a puppy or a kitten. It was too cute to mean any harm.

"Vriska, what-."

"You're Highness? Is everything alright in there?" a voice called as they rapped gently on the door. Feferi looked flustered and Vriska smirked, backing up and placing her hands behind her back to grab at the windows latch.

"I'm fine!" Feferi called back. She cast a glance back at Vriska's leaning body and turned back to the door. "Just a little irritated with the new material!"

"Shall I get the seamstress again?"

"No!" she yelped. She coughed. "I mean, no. It's alright. It's just hard to put on," she laughed. "Give me what you stole Vriska!" she hissed. Vriska shook her head, keeping her lips zipped.

"Fef, is there something wrong?" Vriska realized that it was Eridan on the other side. She smirked.

"Oh, nothing at all!" Vriska greeted with her own yell. Feferi squeaked as she was taken by the waist, dagger held to her throat.

"Vriska! What-!" Feferi was silenced by the pressing of the dagger to her skin and a quick wink.

"Serket! Why you-!" Eridan banged on the door and the thumping sound of him repeatedly bashing into it to get it open was almost hilarious.

"Seven," Vriska counted. She smirked at 'eight' and the door burst open. Eridan looked tired but haughty nonetheless.

"Of course that number would've worked," he scoffed. Vriska shrugged.

"I am but a simple person, Ampora," she waved dramatically. The Prince's attention turned to the hostage.

"Fef!" he said, taking a step forward. Vriska turned the blade to him.

"Tut tut tut tut tut tut tut, _tut_ Eridan. Not a step more," Vriska clicked her tongue. Eridan chewed his lip and Vriska smirked, backing up with Feferi to the window. She opened it with a flourish and Feferi rolled her eyes at the dramatic movement. Vriska only winked.

She leaned low, mouth close to Feferi's ear, and muttered, "Still want to know what I stole?" Feferi gulped and nodded, aware that Eridan was watching them with careful and glaring eyes. Vriska shifted and held the package, removing the material and letting some gold shine through. Feferi stifled a giggle and Vriska smiled a small smile, chuckling. Eridan gave a questioning look to which Feferi responded with a sorry one.

"Checked your jewels lately Ampora?" Vriska teased. Eridan growled.

"Why?" he said in a low, almost dangerous tone. Vriska shrugged it off.

"Well, since I have stolen your precious jewels...-"

"You bitch!" he gasped. Vriska tried not to life at the fact he was genuinely hurt about the loss of some shiny rocks with some gold here and there.

"-I have one more thing to steal."

Vriska tilted the Princess's head back ever so slightly and pressed her lips to hers, kissing her firmly. Vriska softly shoved Feferi into a surprised Eridan and stepped out the window.

"Later loser!" she waved at the Prince, jumping out with a salute. Eridan was open-mouthed and shocked.

"G-Guards! Catch that Thief!" he called. He cast a worried look at Feferi who was blushing and still trying to process everything. Her fingers touched her lips and she bit her bottom one, still being able to taste the blueberry balm Vriska left. She could still smell Vriska around her; she could still feel Vriska engulfing her. Feferi flushed a pale fuchsia.

She quickly stood up and asked ERidan to leave. He did so with a small frown but soon found his resolve and went to catch Vriska.

Feferi closed the door and dumped herself in her bed, holding an ornate pillow to her blushing face.

And she squealed.

-

Vriska chuckled to herself as she watched from her tree all the guards rushing past below. She skipped from branch to branch, whistling lightly.

"Stole Eridan's shitty jewelery. Check," she commented, throwing them away to a beggar. He smiled and thanked her profusely. She waved it off but held a small smile in the back of her head.

"Stole a kiss from the Princess," she listed. She held a finger to her lips and smiled. "Check."

She turned around and face the castle. She had a good view of it. A few skips more and she was at her little hide out; a small cranny in the city wall. The view was perfect.

"Steal the Princess's heart...."

Vriska sighed and glanced at the open letter on her crate-bedside. A small heart scrawled in the corner along with the signature of a certain someone.

"Work in progress," Vriska decided.

She smiled and blew out the candle.

She had a Princess to steal later on.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to decided whether to continue this or not. I'm leaning towards yes but laziness is leaning towards fuck everything. It's a possibility though. Even if I am lazy.  
> Anyway. Later.


End file.
